


Smith and Yates

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: When Sarah Jane Smith was 13 years old, Andrea Yates died.When Sarah Jane Smith was 23 years old, she met Captain Mike Yates.





	Smith and Yates

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch SJA and Classic Who simultainiously...
> 
> In SJA it is stated that Sarah Jane had a best friend named Andrea Yates, who died when they were 13.
> 
> In Classic Who, there is a character named Mike Yates.
> 
> What if these two were siblings? What will happen when Sarah Jane join The Doctor at UNIT, and The Brigadier introduce her to Captain Mike Yates? Read and find out!

"Now, Miss Smith, since it appears you are more or less here to stay, I thought I'd introduce you to some of my men." The Brigadier smiled, obviously amused by the turn of events.  
  
"That sounds fantastic, Brigadier. As long as it's not too much trouble." Sarah Jane smiled sweetly, and The Brigadier got the feeling that in reality she did not care how much trouble she was.  
  
"Very well, straight this way." He pointed towards the break room, knowing that Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates would be waiting for them. He had arranged for her to meet the two of them first, as they were those she'd be most likely to come in contact with as The Doctor’s personal companion/friend/assistant.  
  
Silently, Sarah Jane obeyed his instructions, entering the room to which The Brigadier had pointed as he closed the door behind her.

Sitting and waiting for them by the small table in what was obviously designed as some form of break room, was two men in their late twenties or early thirties.  
  
For a reason she couldn’t quite explain, Sarah Jane's gut clenched uncomfortably as she looked at the man on the left. He was quite handsome, with dark hair and similarily dark eyes, but there was also something familiar about him, and it made her uneasy.  
  
"Miss Smith, let me introduce to my two most trusted men." The Brigadier stepped forth, positioning himself next to the man on the left. "First, let me introduce you to Captain Mike Yates. Mr.Yates, this is Miss Sarah Jane Smith. She's a comrade of The Doctor."  
  
The moment The Brigadier said his name, it was like a floodgate opening at the back of her mind, memories flooding her consciousness.  
  
_"Andrea! Mom's made dinner!"_  
  
_Sarah Jane and Andrea looked up from their notebooks - they'd been revising for their history test - to see Andreas four years older brother Michael hanging on the gate. He smiled at them, a giant grin, and climbed over the gate without any bigger issues._  
  
_"You know, one day you could just open the gate!" Sarah Jane pointed out, giggling at the silliness of her best friend's brother._  
  
_“It's just the way I am! I'm not stopping until the day you stop being your own nosy self!" The boy laughed, too, before taking his sister by the hand and leaving._  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Sarah Jane. Been a long time." Mike's voice brought Sarah Jane out of her thoughts, and she smiled.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too. You don't happen to have stopped climbing gates yet by any chance?" She laughed, hoping the weak joke would go well with the man before her. She had been thirteen last time she saw him, walking out of his sister's funeral with  stubborn tears burning in her eyes. The shock and sorrow of losing Andrea had haunted her for years afterwards, and distancing herself from her late best friend's family had been a way of coping with the crippling loss. The overwhelming guilt that had plagued her had had her convinced she wasn't wanted, either way.  
  
Ten years later, she stood face to face with a person she thought she'd never meet again.  
  
"Not more than you've stopped being nosy." Mike rebuked, smiling half-heartedly.  
  
Ten years had past, and yet it felt like yesterday. The pain and sorrow of losing someone irreplaceable resurfaced, leaving Sarah Jane with a crippling feeling of despair filling her entire body, dragging her down under faster than she could fight back.  
  
'I'm Sorry " Sarah Jane whispered, tears obscuring her vision as she tried to take a deep breath, only to choke on a sob forcing it's way up her throat. All the guilt and despair she thought she'd finally left behind was coming back to haunt her at once, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
Mike just looked at her, big sad eyes glossy with tears. Coughing slightly, he glanced at The Brigadier and Sergeant Benton, who were currently looking at them, obviously uncomfortable but still starring all the same. "Some privacy, gentlemen?" He suggested, glancing down at the still crying Sarah Jane as he felt the first few salty tears leaving his own eyes.  
  
As soon as the other two men had slipped quietly out of the room, he grabbed Sarah Jane by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I missed you, Sarah Jane." He whispered, his strong arms enveloping her and replacing the anguish inside her with warmth and comfort. She could tell he shared her sorrows, and it made them easier to carry.  
  
"I missed you too" She answered, arms wound tight around his waist. She didn’t want to let go, not ever. She didn’t want to stand there again, alone with her pain and despair and unable to cope.

 

Mike didn’t let go of Sarah Jane. He didn't want to. She had grown so much in the years that past since he last saw her, the shy teenager growing into a confident and assertive young woman.

  
It felt like destiny, that they would meet again. The universe bringing their paths to cross once more after separating so long ago. Smith and Yates, together once more, and never to part again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please! <3


End file.
